Be Brave
by VanillaStratos
Summary: They were once stupid enough to get involved with the temple. Years later, grudges have not been forgotten. Not so easy when the wu are used against you now is it? Especially not since it controls your entire body. You can run. But you can't hide. And with no way out, all that's left… is to kill.


**_If only they hadn't gotten involved._**

**_If only they'd been better, quicker. Smarter._**

**_If only… there was a way out._**

**_Then at least, they wouldn't have to die._**

Run. Run for your pathetic lives. That was all they could do to stay alive. One tiny apartment every other day, a different town every week. No place felt safe anymore.

"Come. Hurry," his mother hissed. "Forget the bear, we have to go. Come!" She took his tiny hand.

"No. Not without NinjaFred!"

He was here. He was coming. This was no drill... This was real.

_Be brave, __his mother always said. __Everyone has to die sometime. Be brave._But he was six; she didn't expect him to understand.

His mother moved. Pulled the little boy toward the tiny bedroom they both shared, locked the door. Then from underneath her pillow, she pulled out a blade – the one she made a habit to sharpen everyday.

Two years and still she found it amusing. She spent half her life learning to fight, but when it came to shooting a gun, her fingers shook. She couldn't pull the trigger. Knives and daggers were her best friends.

Then silently, she motioned for the scared little boy to come.

They had to run. Run away as far as they could. Out of the country, go into hiding. Maybe then, they could find it in them to fall asleep.

The front door clicked open.

She froze.

No, they couldn't hide. It just wasn't possible. Last on the list, they were the last to go. Everyone else was dead.

With the little boy in her arms, the woman lay back against the wall and slid to the ground. "Don't be afraid," she kept muttering, "don't be afraid." And gently, she stroked his hair. "Be brave."

"I don't want to die…"

His mother said nothing to that, only held him tight. So tight, he could hear her heartbeat.

Footsteps approached. The wooden flooring was old and the sound of boots against the loose floorboards sounded. One steady creak at a time.

The little boy didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back home where he knew the grass in the backyard had overgrown. Where his soccer ball always lay in the corner next to the shed. He didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to go home.

"Be brave," his mother whispered. "Child…"

The blade in her hand felt heavy. Heavier than it had ever been. But she had no regrets.

Kimiko Pedrosa had absolutely no regrets.

_I love you. I love you._

_She raised her blade._

_I love you… _

* * *

He rounded the corner. Blade sheathed at his thigh, .45 caliber held tight. He was going to kill her. Saved her for last just to see his beloved wife run. And he enjoyed the chase thoroughly.

The woman just held her son and cried.

It was silent for a while. He was behind her, watching her, plotting how he was going to kill her – she knew. But on account of what she used to mean to him, he'd do it quickly. She'd hardly feel a thing.

There was a quiet click of the .45 reloading and her hands only shook harder. Her throat tightened, forcing her to swallow.

He was really going to kill her. And against that gun, she stood no chance.

The knife slid through her fingers and embedded its tip into the wooden floor. Warm blood of her kill still ran down her fingers. And slowly she rose. The body she held fell to the ground, just like those rag dolls she used to love. The stuffed bear that the young boy treasured so much rolled to a stop by the foot of her soon to be killer.

And for the first time in a long time, Kimiko met her husband square in the eyes. She forced a smile.

_Be brave… Be brave._

_Everyone has to die sometime._

"Rai…"

* * *

**I'll just leave the rest up to your imagination:)) Thanks for taking the time to read. This oneshot is just an idea that came to me while I was reading 'Catch Me' by Lisa Gardner so credits to that, stuff in this oneshot may seem real similar to the book (you have been warned):)**

(I just edited a couple parts in the oneshot that I was unhappy about the first time:))


End file.
